The Redheaded Shrew
by Anneliese Morgan
Summary: Anne had no patience for men. Tig thought that was cute. First attempt at writing anything so let me have it. any advice or critisism is completely welcome :)
1. Did I Stutter?

**The Redheaded Shrew**

**Author's note: Please review. This is my first time writing anything and would like as much critism as I can get. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! save for Anne of course.**

**Chapter 1: Did I Stutter?**

Anne glared at the ceiling fan of her dingy motel room, the abrupt ring of her alarm clock waking Anne on the "wrong side of the bed." A frustrated hand shoots out from under the covers and flings the cheap appliance across the room. Her thoughts still a bit muddled and quiet she thinks, _that's not my hand. _Then a face surfaces from beneath the blankets. A very handsome, hung-over face. _Well shit, at least he's not ugly. _She sarcastically compliments her good taste. Anne smirks at his sloppy appearance, "Good morning stranger." No reply. The fact that he doesn't answer makes her want to fling him across the room. A good morning was the least he could say after destroying her alarm clock. It was cheap sure… but shit it was her property. Instead she pushes past the pounding in her head and sits up. She pulls on her underwear and makes her way to the tiny bathroom.

As she reaches the door the stranger in her bed says something. The raging headache makes processing his words damn near impossible. She closes the door an turns the cold water spicket when the words seem to convert themselves from gibberish to English. Slamming the door back open against the wall she stomps out. Quickly throwing on a fluffy, black robe she unlocks the door to her motel room and pushes the door open. "Get the fuck out! Ya little fuck stain!" She screams. Hoping the whole neighborhood could hear her. The stranger simply stares, wide eyed back at her. Mouth hanging agape and hair askew Anne can't help but laugh at her guest's shocked appearance. "I'm sorry did I stutter? Get-The-Fuck-Outtt." She says slowly, her words dripping condescension from every syllable. And as if he'd suddenly grown a proper dick he replies gruffly, "I leave when I'm good and ready whore." With that he turns over, apparently content to ignore the brewing storm behind him for which the feisty redhead was known for. Nearly foaming at the mouth a twisted plan begins to string itself together in her mind's eye. She closes the door. Only briefly noticing the line of motorcycles outside. She gets dressed. Barely noticing what she's putting on. Red raver pants and a black, lacey top that vaguely imitated a corset. Boots on, hair brushed, and a thin coat of lip gloss completed the look. She filled the coffee pot with water, skipping the grounds. _Why waste good coffee? _She thought. She opened the door again. The first step to her prod and carrot plan. The sunlight flooded in and must have annoyed the man in her bed because he grunted loudly and pulled the covers over his head. Sifting through his belongings she found his keys. Ignoring the cat calls she stepped outside and clicked the little device.

A Porsche beeped not far from the room. She grabbed his stuff and carried it out to his car. Once she had his stuff in the passenger side she closed the door and mentally prepared herself for the fun to be had. Inside the room the soft sputtering of the coffee pot let her know her "prod" was ready. And with a cheerful heart she took the pot of scolding water from the machine. Anne carefully and quietly peeled back the covers of her bed. And gazing upon the peaceful slumber of one giant douche bag she tipped the coffee pot over his face. Thought was impossible for Anne at that moment. Only two feelings resided. Lust and joy. The screaming filled her heart with childlike wonder. Her mind rolled around in the silky softness of revenge. His face was so contorted in utter pain that Anne thought her side might burst from laughter. But all things have an expiration date. Her thirst for revenge quenched she wondered when he might see his carrot. She took a step back and observed him. How silly people looked in their little moments of panic. Would he even figure it out? She did not feel like dragging him. He fell out of bed and scrambled on all fours toward the door. Then he saw it. The carrot. His way out of this mess he'd made. He got up and ran. Ran to his cute, douchy little porsche and drove away. Leaving one little redhead leaning against the open doorway to her motel room. A smile playing across her lips. A manics smile. And there were the bikers. Some laughing, some shocked, one throwing up at the moment, and one with a nearly identical smile. A manics smile, and above it, two bluer than blue eyes.


	2. Winstons

**Disclaimer: I own Anne. No one else**

**Note: Woah I suck with grammer. Actually after the first chapter of this thingy I wasn't sure if i should continue. but hey, im a sucker for punishment :)**

Their eyes locked for a split second. Her's just now realizing her little episode had been observed by the nearby quikely resolved to play it cool. After all, the assholes car was clearly stolen. His clothes did not match the opulent vehicle. What was he gonna do? And the bikers,well... the bikers obviously had their own shit to worry about. Plus she was pretty sure they'd look like little bitches calling the pigs. So she dug into her pockets for her cigs. She lit up and admired the beautiful morning. It wasn't the first time this had happened. It wouldn't be the last. She realized the words etched into her back were ugly and angry looking. Anne knew how disgusting it must have been to see those words dug into your one-night stand's back. But shit he didn't have to be an ass about it. "Ugh, Bitch. You are spoiled goods if I ever saw em." was not proper pillow talk. She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about fucking with him.

She had been so lost in justifying her violent temper to herself that she didn't notice the gruff, leather clad man standing next to her. "Hey, got a smoke?"

" I do"she replied. that was all. she wanted to laugh but held it in.

"well uh, could i get one? Mine fell outta my pocket on the way here." he explained. visually amused at her short, curt answer.

"That's a bitch. yeah i got one for you." she pulled a Winston out of her pack and handed it to him with her lighter. "Appreciate that, thanks." he took them and lit up breathing in deeply. He was Jonesing like no ones business. And the little redhead looked lonely. Like she needed a little Tig.

"So... u walk all the way over here to mooch off me? Or r u gonna tell me your name?" She lifted one eyebrow at him expectedly.

"Tig." He answered.

"Anne."she provided smiling.

" Nice ta meet ya Sugar." he held out his hand and winked at her. And despite all the epic fucked-upness she had dealt with that morning,she found him charming. Unafraid of her. Most men would have either avoided her or tried to dominate her. But not Tig. So she shook his hand and smiled flirtatiously. He had basically wolfed his smoke down and was already finished. Anne pulled out four more and handed them to him. "Here. Ya look like you need those. I'm gonna get out of here. On my way to charming."

"Thanks hun, ur a doll." He smiled and walked back to his bike. So she was headed to Charming. Small town. Maybe he'd bump into her. Or maybe he'd have a certain slightly retarded baby make sure he bumped into her. Club needed more sweetbutts anyhow. And if anyone could recruit pussy, it was good old Tig. She was a fiery little gal for sure. with hair a shade of red not found in nature and that perky plump chest, she'd fit right in. Unless the bitch went bat shit crazy again. He'd been a bit surprized when he'd seen a full-grown man running from such a little woman. But then he saw his red blotched skin. And the coffee pot swinging from Anne's hand. Tig put two and two together. It turned him on a little. She looked good smiling there like an animal. Tig felt his pants get a tad tighter and snapped out of it. Finally a challenge.

Back in Anne's motel room she had pretty much finished packing all her shit back up. Charming was only and hour and a half away and she had people waiting for her. She hoped her uncle was as cool as he was on the phone. She had only found out about her Jewish roots a few months ago. Needless to say she was inspired by his story. When He had offered to let her crash at his place till she found another job, she was over joyed. Also Anne figured she would keep an eye on him. Apparently some asshole had attacked her poor uncle in his own place of business. She grabbed her keys with her free hand. The other carrying her duffel bag, purse and makeup box. She got into her car, tossing her shit in the back. Once on the road she pulled out her cell and took another look at the map. Making a few more turns she knew she was on the right track when she saw the "Welcome to Charming" sign her Uncle Lumpy had mentioned. The "Town" was really small. Finding Lumpy's place wasnt to difficult. The place looked like it hadn't had a good coat of paint in ages. The windows looked like they needed a good once over with some windex. Yup, plenty for her to do. She parked the Volvo and made her way inside.

The gym was nice. Towels and disinfectant littered place. Didn't he have a towel boy? She looked around for Uncle Lumpy but didn't see him. So she set her purse behind the sign up desk and started picking up abandoned towels.

"Hey! Hey you! Girl!"

Anne jumped and spun around to see her Uncle with a very upset look on his face. "Uncle Lumpy?" she asked. hoping desperately he remembered her from her picture. "Anne! I'm sorry girl I thought you were someone else. So ur here! good!" His mood shifted from angry to merry so swiftly Anne wasnt sure what to say at first. "I... uh well...I um... picked up these towels.." she lifted her arm full of discarded towels higher. like a child. she scolded herself. cheeks starting to burn. "where should I uh... put them?"


	3. dress shop?

**Author's Note: **Wow this writing thing is harder than u people make it look. Fun though. hopefully i can keep going lol.

"What? The fuckin towels?!" Uncle Lumpy burst out laughing."My little niece doesn't pick up after muscle heads. Ya just drop those and give your Uncle a hug!" Anne was stunned, but non the less complied. She embraced the elderly man and was surprised at his strength.

"I can't thank you enough Lumpy. for everything... i really don't mind picking up around here a bit. You know, at least until i find work." she explained smiling. She wanted him to know how sincere she was. how much this meant to her

"Don't worry about work girl. I got u a job at the dress shop across town." he told her.

Rather than ask made a mental not of this and thanked him anyway. she hoped it wasnt some snob filled, lace wrapped, Barbie water hole. but a job was a job. Uncle lumpy and Anne sat down in his office for coffee and spoke for a while. They settled what her rent would be, how she was to keep the house and what days to expect him. They spoke about the local motorcycle club and how much they had done for the town. It was an amazingly small town. not a fast food chain or Wal-Mart in sight. she was oddly captured by the bits and pieces Uncle Lumpy told about the Sons. local legions apparently. well maybe it wasnt so odd. She had always been attracted to bad boys. Hense her job. Well it used to be her job. She hadn't been called in for a single gig in months. Not really something she wanted Uncle Lumpy to know about. Especially after he had called her his "little niece". She felt honored he thought of her like that. So innocent. Anne hadn't had anyone think of her as innocent in a long time. Part of her hoped they never called again. Part of her needed them to. she craved the excitement. the danger.

It was 4pm when Lumpy locked up for the night. Not bothering to clean anything. Anne smirked as she took one last look at the disheveled boxing gym. "stubborn old man." she thought.

She followed her uncle's Honda Civic to the house he was allowing her to rent. Only $600 a month. She couldn't believe her luck. They pulled into the two car driveway and made they're way to the house. Anne was so excited to have her own place again. A quiet place all to herself. Lumpy unlocked the front door and pushed it open for her. Her first steps into the house were hesitant.

"So girl?... what do ya think?" lumpy bellowed behind her.

" I fuckin love it! Its beautiful! Thankyou so much!" Anne spouted. She complimented everything from the curtains to the rugs as she made her way through the two bedroom house. " Its perfect, really." Anne said when they came full circle back to the front door.

"well then my little niece, I guess your gonna need these." Lumpy smiled as he handed her the house key. "No wild parties though. and no boyfriends living here rent free, ya hear? I don't wanna have ta come over here with one of my muscle heads and kick some asshole out."

"ya okay Lumpy. I don't think ill be having any trouble with men." Anne chuckled. happier than she had been in a long time.

"well maybe get in a little trouble. I don't want rent ta some hermit." Lumpy said as he closed the door to his car and drove off. Leaving Anne with a car full of unpacked belongings to lug into the house.

She stood for a moment with a box of her favorite books in her arms. Just gazing at the house in front of her. "it's all mine." she said out loud to herself. Anne snapped out of it and got back to work. She was gonna do this right. She wanted to make this place a real home. She even put the books on the shelves and made her bed. Anne showered and ran a brush through her hair before doing a flying jump into her bed. She clicked on the small tv and began to think about her day. To think just this morning she had been in a dirty motel room commiting horrible acts of violence. Those eyes... What? was she seriously going there right now? Just another sleazy biker she reminded hot damn that sexy smile... stop it! focus on Family Guy.

NEXT MORNING

Anne woke up slowly the next morning. No plans, no responsibilities. She was free for the next three days. She sleepily thought of all the things she could do today. First things first... hobbled out of bed and threw on a robe. making her way to the kitchen she got the needed supplies and put together a nice pot of coffee. Lazing around most of the morning had Anne restless after while. she put her cup in the sink and got dressed. A bit more casual today. Black halter top, dark blue jeans with red flats and red lipstick. "Damn you look good honey." Anne told herself as she applied the last coat of massacre in the mirror.

She drove down main street and parked her car in front of the dress shop. dreading what she was sure would be a horrible working environment. she peeked through the a mental note that none of the women inside looked horribly snobbish. she kept walking. Taking in the sights was wonderful. beautiful small businesses and happy people. This was paradise. She had been window shopping for a while when she saw her Uncle's place in the distance. Motorcycles parked outside. Great. She made a B-line for the boxing gym. opening the front door she eye contact with her uncle. Letting out a breath she approaches the men in kutts standing around her Uncle.

"Boys, Id like ya all ta meet my little niece, Anne."


End file.
